Gallery: Rockspitter / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
Screenshots I have an idea.jpg|In "The Nest" No problem.jpg Duggard with his hand on Burple.jpg Looking down at Huttsgalor.jpg Burple and Haggis nustling each other.jpg I'll load it.jpg He has four stomachs.jpg Must have eaten.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Burple preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Sad about leaving Huttsgalor.jpg Hannahr having been saved from the log by Burple.jpg Haggis and Burple reunited.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Maybe next time, Burple.jpg|In "Deep Trouble" Burple preparing to charge towards the targets.jpg It's too much pressure.jpg Burple missing the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Did I hit it.jpg Burple saying yum.jpg We're going to town.jpg I do hope not.jpg Can we please change the subject.jpg Still tyring to choose a plan.jpg Burple having reached the end of his rope.jpg Leyla saying not yet Deep Trouble.jpg Burple about to barrel roll through a cave wall.jpg After destroying the first wall.jpg After Burple destroyed the second cave wall.jpg The water continuing to rise limiting space.jpg Burple pretending to act scared.jpg|In "Boo to You" Burple frightened at what Summer said.jpg Hoogenboo is just for fun.jpg Scared by your Hoogenboo story.jpg She really thought we'd fall for that.jpg Burple having a Nightmare.jpg Maybe have a midnight snack.jpg Burple after hearing a noise.jpg Burple's eye after not sleeping.jpg Burple continually runnning into the same tree.jpg He threw a pumpkin at me.jpg Burple carrying wood Boo to You.jpg Burple headed to shoot pumpkins at the Phantom Fang.jpg Burple having heard Dak say good job buddy.jpg WTS - Burple flying Finngard to his mom.jpg|In "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Finngard hugging Burple.jpg WTS - While Dak and Winger stop the sheep.jpg WTS - I call dibs on one of the big ones.jpg WTS - Dak and Burple fighting for a big fish.jpg WTS - Burple sending rock towards the frie again.jpg WTS - Quit wiggling around little buddy.jpg WTS - Burple thanking Summer for cooling him off.jpg WTS - Aggro having disappeared after Burple turned his back on her.jpg WTS - Burple having gotten stuck while chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - She's harder to find then Finnegard.jpg HM - Burple having been passed by Winger.jpg|In "Heavy Metal" HM - Just close your eyes.jpg HM - Burple having fallen asleep again.jpg HM - Leyla noticing she landed on Burple.jpg HM - Burple having bit into the Belzium.jpg HM - Oh, my favorite fang.jpg IO - Duggard having pulled out his lunch.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - How are we going to find them.jpg IO - Calling him names.jpg Burple having hit the rock with his tail.jpg|In "Sick Day" The rock coming to Burple.jpg Burple having sneezed up a rock.jpg Burple about to sneeze again.jpg But I think it's about to happen again.jpg Or maybe it's something I ate.jpg It is getting worse.jpg Burple with a reverse burp.jpg Doesn't look so fine to me.jpg Burple saying this is how I go.jpg Dak being pushed into the roost by burple's back burp.jpg Burple continually sneezing out rocks.jpg Leyla having given burple a Help Kelp.jpg Burple wet from being shot with water by Summer.jpg BE - I was coming back.jpg|In "Bad Egg" BE - Whoo boy.jpg BE - Burple plugging up one of Momma Ironclaw's ears.jpg BE - Burple biting a rock.jpg BE - Burple having fallen asleep.jpg BE - Burple hit by the blast.jpg BE - Burple having fallen to the ground after getting hit.jpg HA - Burple thanking Cutter.jpg|In "Home Alone" HA - Burple holding an egg.jpg HA - Burple realizing it wasn't sandstone he just swallowed.jpg HA - Burple having spit out the egg.jpg HA - Starting to head back to the roost witht the supplies.jpg HA - They're going to grow up so fast.jpg HA - Rock, fire.jpg HA - Burple having fallen asleep.jpg HA - Burple heading to close the door.jpg HA - Burple running into Lurke.jpg HA - I think it's a little too late to.jpg HA - Burple having spit out three rocks.jpg HA - Burple coming to catch the falling eggs.jpg HA - Burple catching the eggs in his mouth.jpg HA - Burple having spit out the real eggs.jpg SP - Back burp locked and loaded.jpg|In "Slobber Power" SP - Burple letting the back burp go.jpg SP - Burple unable to tolerate the noise of Cutter sharpening his spikes.jpg SP - They're both such great.jpg SP - It's a catchy slogan.jpg SP - Everyone trapped in the Tangle Vine.jpg SP - Burple trying to get fee.jpg SP - Winger's blast having hit one of the vines holding Elbone.jpg SP - Everyone uncomfortable with how tight the vines are around them.jpg SP - Burple having spit out a yellow tailed pike.jpg SP - Burple and Elbone following the others out of Thornbane Valley.jpg CC - Or everything.jpg|In "Crash Course" CC - Burple lagging behind the others on the way back to the roost.jpg CC - Burple saying awesome.jpg CC - Burple amazed at what Winger is doing.jpg CC - Burple about to crash.jpg CC - The wolves chasing Burple.jpg CC - Winger starting to get Burple off the ground.jpg FF - A little right.jpg|In "Furious Fun" FF - Burple about to grab some fish.jpg FF - Burple asleep despite the noise.jpg FF - Dak rolling a barrel.jpg FF - Burple preparing to roll through the barrels.jpg FF - Burple shooting a rock at a geyser.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 2.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 4.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Unnamed Island 3.jpg GrumblegardPt2-57-RescueRiders4.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-64-Burple1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-127-BurpleBabies.jpg Category:Dragon Species Gallery